FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a gas cylinder cart for transporting gas cylinders, the cart having a valve and gauge assembly mounted thereon for connection to a gas cylinder carried by the cart, the cart also having a cage assembly integral therewith for protecting the valve and gauge assembly from inadvertent damage. In a second embodiment the valve and gauge assembly is mounted on the gas cylinder as in the prior art. The cage assembly protecting the valve and gauge assembly in the second embodiment is suitably mounted on a cart as in the first embodiment, thereby providing a means to protect the valve and gauge assembly from inadvertent damage during transport and a means for holding the cylinder in an upright position when not being transported.
In the field of gas cylinders, and especially those used as sources of medical oxygen supply, current cylinder-handling practice invokes problems in two areas. The first is that of personal safety.
The enormous pressure to which gas cylinders are routinely subjected has the potential of allowing a broken cylinder to simulate a missile or torpedo. Cylinders are typically loaded to 2,250 psi, in volumes prior to compression ranging from 18 to 244 or even 330 cubic feet. It is considered possible for such a runaway cylinder to be able to penetrate a "cinder block" wall. It is also possible for a cylinder to move about randomly in the manner of a child's balloon suddenly released, propelled by escaping air. In this case, even if the heavy cylinder did not leave the ground or floor level, it could break the limbs of people in the vicinity.
In the event of a pinhole developing in a cylinder, the ensuing jet of gas can be of sufficient velocity to cut through many materials including human bodies. This is especially a threat to the eyes or face of a user, since a user will from time to time work near the valve or other components. A small-magnitude leak may be nearly silent and not alert the user, who may well be an elderly or partially incapacitated individual.
The contained gas in medical situations is usually oxygen. An escape of pure oxygen increases the hazard of flammability in the presence of combustible material.
A gas cylinder, particularly if out of control, may be a source of ignition. Much of the assembly is of steel, which may cause sparks if striking stone, concrete, or the like.
In addition to safety considerations, there is considerable economic loss due to mishandling of gas cylinders. It is believed that damage done to regulators alone is in the millions of dollars. It is likely that in excess of two million such cylinders are in use today, typically by elderly possibly indigent, frail users. Considerable expense is incurred by federal and state governments in their respective social medicare programs for repair of damaged regulators. It is further suspected that many of these disadvantaged users continue to use damaged regulators possibly for fear of losing benefits or from ignorance. This may result in excessive pressure during use or in loss due to leakage unbeknownst to the user, possibly resulting in unexpected depletion of the critical oxygen supply.